Maybe in our next life, I can say that I love you
by fairy tail nalu
Summary: "Maybe" Kurapika speaks, voice so quiet that Chrollo has to hold him closer to his chest and bring his head down "Maybe in our next life, I can say that 'I love you'"- Chrollo wakes up gasping. It's that dream again, the one with scarlet eyes. The boy he saw 300 years ago. He never imagined to see Kurapika again in this life but then again fate has always managed to surprise him.


Those glowing red eyes glared at him with an intense killing rage. Screaming to rip him open and feed his flesh to the wolves. They burned with fire, holding on to the promise of revenge and Chrollo knew there was no forgiveness for him in those scarlet eyes. Not that he deserved to receive one anyway.

"I hate you" the words come out harsh from the owner of those eyes.

"I know" Chrollo says, carefully keeping his distance from the blond in front of him as he scans the room with gyo. It was an understatement to say that he wasn't impressed. The blonde was just a boy. A young teenager, too strong, too smart for his own good and he has already killed two of his spiders. If that wasn't enough to present himself as an enemy against the spiders, he also managed to put a judgement chain around Chrollo's heart. Even so, besides his crazy powers and twisted mind he finds the boy... gorgeous. He's so beautiful. Many times Chrollo wondered if he was secretly a girl but that thought has always stayed a mystery to him. The boy, who's recognized as the chain user by the underworld had always claimed himself as a man.

"Stop staring at me you bastard"

Chrollo chuckles "Now, is that anyway to thank a guy who came to save you?" he ask, walking closer to the blond who had been chained down on the ground.

"I would rather die than be thankful to you" the words spat out of him with hatred. His red eyes follow Chrollo bending down in front of him "they hurt you" Chrollo says ignoring the hotheated boy as he touches the bruise on his pale cheeks.

The boy hisses, yanking his head away from Chrollo's touch as if he's been touched by dirt instead. The spider head watches the blonde curiously, it's so easy to get under his skin, it's almost amusing. He lets out a small sign and breaks the chains around the young blond using nen.

"I assume you can walk, we need to hurry and get out of here before they come back" Chrollo says, turning his head towards the window he came through.

"No" says the blonde "Gon and Killua are still here"

"Kurapika." Chrollo says, his voice hinting a bit of his danchu tone. Those scarlet eyes turn to gaze at him, they look determine and he knows it'll be useless to fight against the blond but still, he could try.

"I wont leave till I save them!" Kurapika says. Chrollo stares back at him with his clam eyes "How will you manage that with your nen almost gone?" he asked. Kurapika grinds his teeth "Nen or not, they are my friends. They came to save me and got captured. I've to get the back!"

"That's suicidal for you and not mention extremely stupi-

"DOESN'T MATTER!" The blond yells "they're just _kids_!" he pushes by Chrollo "I am not asking for your help! Not like you can understand the pain of losing someone you love anyway"

And there it was again. The same remark. Chrollo stand frozen. Wrong. Kurapika's wrong, he does understand. Unvo, paku… he can never forget.

"2nd floor, room 112 and 114" he says turning his head just to catch Kurapika stop walking. A brief seconds of silence goes by and finally Kurapika turns his head.

"that's where your friends were been held. My spiders should've saved them by now" Chrollo finishes, eyes never moving away from the blond standing in front of him. He watches as Kurapika's eyes turn back to grey from scarlet. His face crumbles into a hurt and relief expression. Something so soft and defenseless and it takes Chrollo's breath away.

"why?" kurapika's voice comes out a bit heavy "why are you helping me?" Chrollo stares at his face, Kurapika rarely shows any expressions and right now seems like a rare moment which can be easily shattered by speaking unnecessary words. "Is it because of our current 'truce' for this mission? Or do you sincerely feel the need to save a life?"

"would you believe me if I told you the truth?" Chrollo says back. Kurapika narrows his eyes "and what's the truth?" he asks a moment shortly.

"I am not who you think I am" _I just want to make you happy_

"Bullshit!" Kurapika hisses " your a monster. A fucking devil who feels nothing for anyone. Who kills for his own amusement. Who- " kurapika cuts himself off _who just saved your life and your friends when he didn't have to._

He looks up to see Chrollo staring at him with his round black eyes. His face as blank as ever that even if Kurapika wanted he would never be able to tell what's really going on in that mysterious head.

"who?" Chrollo repeats calmly and Kurapika swallow

"I don't understand you" he says instead. The man blinks his round black eyes "your not much of an open book to me either" Chrollo says back "and we should really go now" he walks towards the blond "I am going to teleport us" and before Kurapika could inhale, Chrollo grabs him by his waist and with a snap they are gone.

* * *

Chrollo walks up with a jolt, breathing heavily. Turning his head to the side his eyes fall on the alarm clock on his table.

3:00 A.M

Again. The same dream. The same faces. And right when the dream ends he wakes up at the same thing. Chrollo sighs running a hand through his sweety raven locks before plopping back on his pillow. This has got to be some witchcraft. What other explanation could be for these strange habits which can't be labeled as 'coincidence' anymore. Maybe he's cursed. No, he thinks closing his eyes. It's not a curse. It's a punishment… he's paying for his sins. Sins he made in his previous life. 300 years ago.

The second time he wakes up its 6:00 A.M, right on time. He wouldn't want to be late for his work. The morning coffee tastes way too bitter on his tongue. Strange, since he added three spoons of sugar. Still, he chunks it down his systems because apparently the cold morning shower wasn't enough to wake him up. A blinking blue light catches his attention for his side view and he grabs his phone to see a new message.

Shizuku: Hello danchu, are we still up for our little date for this evening?

Feitan: Yo danchu, still down for our date this evening?

He smiles at his phone. He's so grateful that his spiders decided to follow him in this life as well of course with some acception nevertheless he's still very grateful.

Of course. I wouldn't miss it out for anything.

He grins when not a second later their reply comes

Shizuku: So charming, also, Machi and Uvogin insists to come along. Hope that's okay?

Feitan: Aeee! Alright, so the three idiots also want to tag along. Nubo, sha and phinks.

'Sounds great, see you all soon' Chrollo replies with before putting his phone away in his pocket. Memories are a strange faculty. Without them, an individual can lose their whole character but sometimes... maybe it's okay to forget and start a new life. A new beginning.

Chrollo shaked his head, his thoughts are a mess. He grabs his black leather briefcase, brown trench coat and slips into black dress shoes before heading out of the front door of his apartment.

He arrived at school 30 min before the classes start. At just the age of 24, he managed to get his degree in Geographic and world History then successfully finished the teacher college in lecture earning himself the title of the youngest teacher.

"oh, good morning Chrollo-san" he hears the giggles making his way as soon as he opens the door. He gives the ladies a small smile making the male teachers roll their eyes "Good morning" he says playing his briefcase on down. His eyes follow to the women sitting at the back with an open agenda in front of her

Their gaze meet and Chrollo feels a bubble rise in his chest "Good morning Paku" he says. She blinks at him before letting a soft smile cover her lips "Good morning Chrollo-San" she says politely before turning her head back to the agenda. Paku and Uvogin are the only ones who don't remember their past life yet Machi and the rest of the ex spider members remember each and every detail of their past life. Chrollo opens his briefcase and pulls out his lunchbox. After placing it in the refrigerator he grabs a chair near the window and pulls out a book.

"your distracted today" he hears a voice from his side "it's been more than 10 seconds and you still haven't turned the page"

He internally smiled and says "I'm fine, just a headache" Chrollo watches as Paku gives him an observing stare "I have some painkillers, if you want"

He blinks at her, a bit amazed that she still has the ability to read him "No, there's no need for that. Thank you" Chrollo says.

"Oh my! Are those first years? They look so tiny!"

Chrollo turns towards the window, glancing down. He never imagined himself becoming a highschool teacher. In fact, he never imagined to have a life like this. Clam. Peaceful. He's no longer the king of the underground world. Where every second was spent on garud, never giving a moment to relax. One of the strongest nen users to ever exist. He's not a thief or has a shitty brought up like in metro city. But he's still the killer of all those he murdered. He's still the reason behind Kurapika's pain…

"who's that?"

Chrollo blinks turning his head at Paku "Pardon?" he says.

"Kurapika. You say that name alot"

Chrollo's eyes widen slightly, did he just say kurapika's name out loudly? How many times has he done that?

"No one." he says turning his gaze back to the window. Paku chuckles "It's fine if you don't want to tell me about your lover. Besides it could break a lot of hearts if anyone finds out"

"Not a lover anymore" Chrollo says, watching students walking in "he died a long time ago"

He catches a startled look on her face "O-Oh… I am really sorry to hear that" she whispers, her face twisting into a hurt expression.

"Don't worry about it" Chrollo says turning his eyes back on the window. Just then his gaze catched two very familiar looking boys walking in from the front gates.

 _No way. There's no way._ He thinks leaning forward towards the window but it's true. There's no mistake! That wild green hair and the tan skin followed by the other boy who has platinum messy hair and skin so pale that it can easily blend in the snow. It's definitely those brats! Chrollo can feel the beat of his heart in his chest. He swallows and watches them till they are no longer in his view. What are they doing here? Why are they here? Only when the bell rings, he brings himself back to reality.

"Ah, time to go to those brats now" one of the professor says standing up. He can feel the worried stares paku sending him but Chrollo avoids making any eye contact with her. This time. This _time_ he won't drag her into his conflicts. In this life, he'll make sure to protect her and give her the life she deserves. He grabs his suitcase and heads towards the senior classrooms on the 3rd floor. The school he teaches at is called Hunterland and it's on the top list in Japan. It's well known for its successful graduates and the opportunities the school offers. The wild options of course, inducing all type of sports and the well educated professors only brings up the reputation of this school. To get into this school each student must pass the entrance exam. The exam follows through two simple tests which judges the student's capabilities. The first one being written and second being physical strength. The exams are known to be very competitive and the hardest to get into.

Chrollo walks into his homeroom class, some of the students already waiting outside his classroom.

"Good morning sensei!" They greet him.

"Good morning" Chrollo smiles, he hears a dreamy sigh from a group of girls as he turns his hand to the key, clicking the door open "Come on it"

The students follow him behind, placing his briefcase under the teacher's table Chrollo glances at the clock. Ten minutes before the second bell.

"Everyone, please stand for the national anthem and if your in the hallways please stay still till the anthem is finish" the voice of a female announces through the speakers. After a second the loud music of the anthem bursts through the speakers, echoing through each classrooms and hallways as every individual stands in respect.

"You may be seated now" the announcer says "Now, it's time for the morning announcements. To start off this wonderful day, let's welcome our first years! Congratulations on getting into Hunterland, we hope to see a very successful future from you all. Now, as for the rest of the grades, WELCOME BACK! we hope you had an amazing summer holidays and have-

Chrollo blocks the voice out. His interest peaks towards the two first years boys he saw earlier. If he remembers correctly, in his past life they were called Gon and Killua.

 _I should avoid them_ Chrollo thinks _I shouldn't get myself involved with them this time._ Suddenly he's jumped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He turns his head to see the headmaster standing at the entrance, his hand rubbing his long beard. Ah, this man will never change.

"Good morning Mr. Chrollo" the headmaster greets. All the students stand up "Good morning headmaster Netero" they say, bowing down.

"Good morning, Sir" Chrollo says bowing his head and the headmaster bows back.

"you have a new student today" the old man say, eyes glinting mischievously. Chrollo stares at him with his round eyes "A new student?"

"Yes" Netero says "He just got transferred and will be joining your homeroom for the rest of the year"

"Why don't you come on in and introduce yourself child" says the old man, his voice sounding a bit too excited. There's a rustling sound and Chrollo's eyes shift towards the door as the new student steps in. His breath gets caught in his lungs at the sudden sight of those very familiar blonde hair. His eyes stare at that small face, big grey eyes and pouty red lips. Suddenly his legs feel weak and he has to place his hand on the desk in front of him to make sure he doesn't fall.

"Good morning" that voice, it sounds exactly the same "my name is Kurapika, it's a pleasure to meet you all" he says bowing towards his classmates.

' _He doesn't recognize me'_ Chrollo thinks, his stomach suddenly dropping down.

Only when Netero clears his throat, Chrollo realizes he's been staring for a bit too long "Welcome... to your grade 12 homeroom" he can't say his name "l hope your last year as a HighSchool student goes successfully with us" at this point Chrollo isn't sure what he's saying. He's captivated by those sparkling grey eyes, which are staring back at him with admiration and excitement "Yes, thank you! I look forward to spending the rest of the year here."

This… is this really Kurapika? Filled with joy and happiness?

"Wonderful" says the headmaster, "why don't you go and grab a seat Kurapika while I speak with Mr. Chrollo"

Kurapika nods at the headmaster and for a second their gaze meet again. The blonde smiles at him again and its feels all too strange.

"Well Mr. Chrollo, please join me outside for a moment" Netero says turning on his heels with Chrollo following behind. Once outside, he shuts the door behind him and looks up at the headmaster.

"He doesn't have his memories" he says and Netero nods "It seems that way, though his past still follows him" Chrollo frowns "what do you mean?"

The old man gives him an amused hum "who knows" he says rubbing his beard again, his eyes holding the same glint.

"Will you be okay, Chrollo?"

"I'm fine" the ladder says, placing his hands in his pockets with his black locks falling over his eyes. Netero stares at him for a second, his eyes reading onto something which Chrollo's trying to deny "Good" he eventually says "just what I expect from you" the old man smiles at him "Now, if you excuse me" he says turning "Have a good lecture professor"

Chrollo watches him walk away with his arms behind his back. For an old man, the guy is pretty fit. He probably still keeps up with his martial arts training but then again anyone who remembers their previous mafia life would bound to learn martial arts again. Staring at the door in front of him, Chrollo takes in a deep breath and exhales. He slides it open and walks in the classroom.

"Alright everyone, ready for your first day." he asks in his clam voice. They all answer him at the same time, giving him different answers "yes!" "nooo" "so ready!" "I would rather sleep in, it's too early" Chrollo chuckles at the last comment making some girls swoon. He leans his back against teacher's table.

"Why don't we start with a bit of introduction? Name, hobbies and career interest" he suggests making some of his students groan "I'll go first, that should be fair" the beaming faces he receives from his students makes him smile.

"Hello everyone, my name is Chrollo Lucifer. I wouldn't call reading books a hobby since it's a part of my career but then I am left with no hobbies at all because apparently I am that boring" he earns himself some laughs from his students and his eyes quickly fall on kurapika who also seemed to let out a light chuckle "my career is teaching lecture and history. I am also the writer of the 'The Kurta Boy' books as some of you might already know"

"Yes we do sensi!" one of the girl says "it's a world wide known series!"

"I am your fan!" a couple of voices join in.

"why thank you" Chrollo says with his arms in his pockets "I am very much honored!" his eyes landing on Kurapika again who now seems to be intensely staring at him. His eyes fixed with interest and looking so… lively. Definitely not like how he last remembers them. A shade of dark grey, darker than his normal eye color with no light of any sign of life in them. He shakes his thoughts away and focuses back.

"so now, raise your hand if your born in January" at least 7 arms swing up in the air "We'll start by oldest to youngest, let's start with the day your born" and so on the students start saying their birthdays. The introductions go by like a blur when finally Kurapika stands up and all of Chrollo's attention is focused on him.

"My name is Kurapika, I was born in April the 4th and I am 16 year old. I have many hobbies but I mostly focus on sword fighting and martial arts" chrollo inwardly smiles, how typical "My interest is ancient History and my career goal is to become a lawyer"

 _Justice, of course_ Chrollo thinks feeling amused.

"Thank you, you may have a seat. Next" he catches a frown on Kurapika's face as the boy takes his seat. Ignoring those pouty lips, he tries to focus on the student talking. Not surprisingly it takes up the whole class period for the introduction to finish.

"Brilliant, now that we all know one another, I accept you won't have problems on working in partners for our first assignment" he hears some groans from the students "Don't worry, you are allow to pick your own partner" he smiles at the loud cheer he receives in return "we'll start on our first lecture chapter tomorrow, make sure to be here on time" Right when he finishes the sound of the bell echos in the classroom "See you all tomorrow!" he says smiling as the student start to get up and leave the lecture hall. His eyes land on the young blond again who seems to pull his bag strap over his head and resting in on his shoulder. Chrollo quickly looks away before their eyes could meet again. Even if he stares at Kurapika's face all day, the realizing still won't hit him. Maybe this is a dream after all! It's been a crazy day so far, it would make sense if he's indeed just dreaming. Twenty four years. It's been twenty four and to think that kurapika was alive all this time? How co-

"Bye, Sensei. See you tomorrow"

Chrollo shakes out of his thoughts and looks up. Everything turns into slow motion as he stares into those large grey eyes, curiously gazing back at him.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" the raven hair professor says. They stare at each other for what feels like longer than two minutes then Kurapika nods and bows before leaving the classroom and Chrollo lets his shoulders relax. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep deep sigh. His mind thinks back to that beautiful small pale face, silky blonde hair which almost kiss the top of his shoulders, with long bangs covering most of his forehead and those grey stunning large eyes. Today, has been a hell of a day and Chrollo knows that it will only get more troublesome from now on.

* * *

So, I've been watching HXH again and I am totally in love with kurokura! ahhh my lovely babies, I adore them so much ;_; someone please give Kurapika a hug.


End file.
